Working machines have been widely used so far, which are equipped with a blade as a work implement in use for digging and leveling the ground, transporting earth and sand, and so forth. Further, a method has been proposed for automatically regulating the height of the blade in such a working machine so that a blade load acting on the blade can fall in a target range (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H07-54374).